Conventionally, biological sample measuring apparatus are known which are composed of a sensor bottle that houses a biological sample measuring sensor, and a biological sample measuring apparatus main body to which the sensor bottle is installed (see, e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a sensor bottle and a biological sample measuring apparatus are integrated, thereby making it possible to easily carry and handle the biological sample measuring sensor and the biological sample measuring apparatus.
In the biological sample measuring apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, when measuring blood glucose levels, a closure of a sensor bottle is opened so that a biological sample measuring sensor housed in the sensor bottle is taken out. The biological sample measuring sensor thus taken out is installed to a sensor installment section of the biological sample measuring apparatus. Blood exuded out of skin punctured by an external puncture apparatus is spotted on the biological sample measuring sensor installed to the sensor installment section. Then, the biological sample measuring apparatus measures blood glucose levels.
The performance of the biological sample measuring sensor degrades under the influence of factors such as humidity and temperature. Therefore, a user has to close the closure of the sensor bottle after immediately taking out a biological sample measuring sensor.